Love Keeps Eternal
by coconut91
Summary: Draco ist ziemlich unglücklich verheiratet, doch dann taucht seine eigentliche große Liebe wieder auf und sein Leben gerät von neuem durcheinander.
1. Kapitel: Die neue Kollegin

**Kapitel 1 - Die neue Kollegin**

"Kann ich jetzt bitte weiterarbeiten?", Draco sah genervt und etwas gelangweilt in Richtung des Kamins, in seinem Büro, in dem der Kopf einer dunkelhaarigen Frau zu sehen war.

Diese schien, soweit man es durch das Feuer erkennen konnte, ziemlich gekränkt. "Ich wollte doch nur wissen, ob du heute mal zum Abendessen kommst. Die Kleinen würden dich auch gerne mal wieder sehen. Außerdem hab ich heute dein Lieblingsessen gekocht."

Draco stöhnte auf. "Verdammt noch mal, Pansy! Ich weiß es nicht. Wie oft soll ich es dir denn noch sagen? Ich muss arbeiten und hab echt keine Zeit - geschweige denn Bock darauf - dir und den Kindern heile Welt vorzuspielen."

"Dann schau doch gefälligst selbst, woher du was zu Essen bekommst. Dir ist deine Familie doch sowieso scheiß egal. Ertrink doch in deinem Selbstmitleid." Mit diesen Worten verschwand Pansy's Kopf aus den züngelnden Flammen.

"Na endlich..." Draco vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und atmete tief durch.

Er wusste selbst nich, warum sie sich nicht einfach trennten. Ihre Ehe verlief alles andre als gut und Pansy lieben tat er sowieso nicht. Natürlich mochte er sie - auch wenn es nicht so rüber kam - aber eben nur als Freundin. Und selbst diese Freundschaft war nun auch so gut wie zerstört. Mittlerweile hatten die Beiden sogar zwei - eigentlich ganz wundervolle - Kinder. Einen sturen aber liebevollen Sohn namens Drew und eine ehrgeizige, aufgeschlossene Tochter die auf den Namen Reba hörte. Draco akzeptierte die beiden sozusagen, aber sehr glücklich war er mit ihnen trotzdem nicht. Kinder von einer Person zu haben, die man nicht liebt, ist einfach etwas anderes, als von jemanden mit dem man sein restliches Leben verbringen will.

Seine Stimmung war definitiv im Eimer. Wie konnte er jetzt auch noch arbeiten? Aber bis 6 Uhr musste er mindestens noch dableiben... Mit einem weiteren Seufzer setzte er sich in seinem Sessel auf und blickte in Richtung Tür. Und wie konnte es auch besser sein? Blaise Zabini - sein bester Freund - lehnte am Türrahmen und beobachtete ihn offensichtlich. "Was willst du Zabini?", schnauzte Draco seinen Kumpanen an.

"Hey Draco, Alter." Er tat wie immer besonders gut gelaunt und schmiss sich, während er sprach, auf den Sessel in der Büroecke, legte seine Füße auf den Tisch vor ihm und verschränkte seine Arme hinter seinem Nacken. "Ich hab mal wieder ein bisschen bei denen nebenan gelauscht und die haben irgendwas davon gefaselt, dass du eine neue Kollegin bekommst. Als Ersatz für Middleton, weiß du. Außerdem haben sie noch gesagt, dass sie aus Frankreich kommt."

Der Blonde sah Blaise nun genauso entnervt wie wenige Minuten zuvor Pansy an. "Und was ist daran jetzt so toll? Mich interessiert das eher weniger."

Ach, Alter. Für dich ist das eher unbedeutend, aber für mich... Wie dir vielleicht aufgefallen sein mag, hab ich noch keine Frau, die für mich kocht und die immer zur Verfügung steht, wenn ich was brauche - wenn du verstehst was ich meine." Er zog kurz eine seiner Augenbrauen hoch und grinste. "Außerdem steh ich auf Französinnen."

"Na dann schmeiß dich mal an sie ran."

"Glaub mir, das werde ich. Sie muss in etwa einer halben Stunde da sein." Er sah ungeduldig auf seine Armbanduhr. "Mann, können wir nicht die Stellen tauschen? Hier in deiner Abteilung (A/N: Draco arbeitet in Zaubereiministerium in der Abteilung für Internationale Zusammenarbeit) gibt es die geilsten Weiber."

"Vergiss es. Die würden dich hier sowieso sofort wieder rausschmeißen. An dir verlieren die nur mehr Mitarbeiter. Wegen deiner Wenigkeit hat Middleton schon gekündigt und ist nach Amerika gezogen, so sehr hasst sie dich. Ich will gar nicht wissen, was du mit ihr angestellt hast..."

"Was kann ich denn dafür, wenn sie ein kleines Problem mit mir hat."

Draco sah ihn nur an. Er hatte jetzt echt keinen Nerv für eine Diskussion mit Zabini.

"Ich kann doch warten, bis die Neue kommt, oder?"

"Als ob ich dich davon abhalten könnte." Und ein weiterer Seufzer flog durch den Raum.

Etwas später stand Blaise vor der Tür und beobachtete eine kleine Gruppe an Leuten. "Das scheint sie zu sein. Leider kann ich nicht so gut erkennen, ob sie heiß ist oder nicht."

Nachdem sie näher gekommen waren, wich der Schwarze einen kleinen Schritt von der Tür weg. "Oh Gott!" Ekel schwingte in seiner Stimme mit. "Jetzt bin ich doch ganz schön froh, nicht hier zu arbeiten."

"So schlimm kann sie ja wohl nicht sein."

Ich hab die Story schon seit Ewigkeiten auf dem Computer und sie vor kurzem wieder ausgegraben. Hoffe mal sie ist nicht allzu schlimm Wie lang die Geschichte insgesamt wird weiß ich noch nich so genau, da ich mir auch noch ein genaues Ende überlegen muss. Aber sehr lang wird sie bestimmt nicht. Außer ihr findet sie so schlecht, dass sie so oder so kein Ende braucht. Liegt an euch

Ich würde mich übrigens sehr über ein paar Meinungen freuen.

Baba, Coconut


	2. Kapitel: Warum sie?

Danke für die lieben Reviews knuffz Hat mich richtig angespornt und ich werd mir auch ganz viel Mühe mit der Story geben.

Natürlich gehört keiner der Charaktere mir, sondern alle J.K.Rowling

* * *

****

**2. Kapitel - Warum Sie?**

Der Ekel stand noch immer in Blaise' Gesicht geschrieben, als eine braunhaarige und ihnen sehr wohl bekannte junge Frau gemeinsam mit dem Abteilungsleiter den Raum betrat. Draco stand ganz langsam von seinem Sessel auf und starrte nur auf die soeben Eingetroffene. Sein Chef reichte ihm die Hand und sagte irgendetwas, doch was, bekam Draco gar nicht mit. In seinem Kopf wirbelten die Gedanken nur so umher.

_Warum ausgerechnet sie? Warum nicht jemand anderes. Selbst Potter wär mir lieber gewesen. Warum tut man mir das an? Warum nur? Verdammt noch mal! Wieso sie!_

Er stand nur da und starrte sie an. Konnte einfach nicht damit aufhören.

Reflexartig verabschiedete er sich von seinem Vorgesetzten, da dieser aus dem Raum ging. Dann wandte er sich mehr oder weniger an seinen Freund. "Hau endlich ab!"

Dieser hätte nicht gedacht, dass Draco bei ihrem Anblick gleich so reagieren würde, verließ den Raum allerdings auch.

Nun befanden sich nur noch Draco und die Frau in dem Büro. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, setzte er sich wieder und vergrub erneut sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

_Wie viel Pech kann ein Mensch haben?_ Ihm war wirklich zum Heulen zumute. Und das soll was heißen.

Nach einigen Minuten unterbrach die junge Frau die Stille: "Und, wie geht es dir so?" Es klang so, als ob ihr die Situation äußerst peinlich wäre, "wir haben uns ja schon lang nicht mehr gesehen."

"Um ehrlich zu sein: Beschissen!" Nun blickte er direkt in ihre Augen. _Wie wunderschön sie doch war. In den 7 Jahren, in denen wir uns nicht gesehen haben, hat sie sich kaum verändert. _

Sie sah betreten zu Boden und kaute nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe herum.

Nach weiteren zwei Minuten Stille schoss es aus Draco heraus. "Warum, verdammt noch mal, bist du zurückgekommen Und warum ausgerechnet hier her?" Er schrie sie richtig an und schlug mit seinen Fäusten auf seinen Schreibtisch.

Die Frau schreckte etwas hoch und begann zu stammeln: "Ich... es... also... ich kann sowas doch nicht selbst entscheiden. Und... wenn's nach mir ginge... ich hab auch jemand anderen erwartet..." Sie sprach so leise, dass er sie kaum verstehen konnte.

Und wieder herrschte Stille.

Die zuvor leere Mine des Blonden verzerrte sich zu einem wütenden Gesichtsausdruck, als er aufstand, seinen Umhang schnappte und an der Neuen vorbeirauschte.

"Ich will dich hier gefälligst nicht haben! Du wirst deinen Job bald wieder los sein, glaub mir!" Und mit diesen Worten stürmte er aus seinem Büro und ließ eine fassungslose Frau zurück. Diese wusste nicht so recht, was sie von dem soeben Gesprochenem halten sollte. Irritiert sah sie ihm hinterher.

-----

Wütend und rücksichtslos betrat Draco die Küche seines Anwesens. Pansy räumte gerade mit Hilfe eines Hauselfen das schmutzige Geschirr aus dem Esszimmer in die Küche.

Seine Frau sah ihn sofort und ging zu ihm. "Du bist ja doch noch gekommen." Sie lächelte ihn an. "Es ist noch etwas übrig. Möch..." Doch weiter sprach sie nicht, da er sich sofort wieder abwandte und aus der Küche ging. Schon kamen ihm seine Kinder entgegen.

"Daddy!" Drew umarmte das Bein seines Vaters, da er noch nirgendwo anders hinkam.

Reba tat es ihrem Bruder gleich.

Wohl oder übel musste der Vater stehen bleiben, da er sich so keinen Zentimeter weiterbewegen konnte. "Is ja gut...", murrte er.

"Spielst du mit uns Daddy?" Seine Tochter blickte zu ihm auf.

"Jetzt nicht." Er versuchte die Beiden von seinen Beinen los zu bekommen, was ihm natürlich auch gelang. "Ich muss sowieso gleich wieder gehen."

"Wo musst du denn jetzt schon wieder hin?" Pansy war aus der Küche gekommen und sah ihren Mann kalt an, während dieser die Treppe hochging.

"Was geht dich das an?" Und wie schon so oft ließ er seine Familie einfach alleine.

-----

Draco saß an allein an einem Tisch im Tropfenden Kessel und genehmigte sich nun schon seinen zweiten Feuerwhisky an diesem Abend. Sein leerer Blick schweifte durch den Raum und blieb dann an einer ihm wage bekannten Person hängen. Als diese näher kam, wurde ihm klar, dass er diesen Jemand doch etwas besser kannte, als es ihm im Moment lieb war. Wieder einmal war es Blaise Zabini. _Der hat mir jetzt echt noch gefehlt_, dachte sich der etwas Angetrunkene, als sein Freund sich neben ihn auf die Bank setzte.

"Und schon sehen wir uns wieder." Blaise bestellte sich bei der Kellnerin ebenfalls einen Whisky und wandte sich dann wieder an Draco. "Is es bei dir daheim echt so schlimm oder warum besäufst du dich jetzt schon mitten unter der Woche?"

Der Angesprochene murrte nur und nahm noch einen Schluck aus der Flasche.

"Mann, bist du wieder gesprächig." Nun kam auch sein Drink, von dem er sich eine beträchtliche Menge in den Hals kippte und sich dann schüttelte. "Starkes Zeug...", murmelte er.

"Was genau willst du eigentlich schon wieder von mir?" Draco blickte seinen Kumpel böse an. "Kann ich nicht mal mehr nach Feierabend meine Ruhe haben?"

"Was ist eigentlich dein Problem, Mann? Darf ich dir nun nicht mal mehr Gesellschaft leisten? Du bist den ganzen Tag allein in deinem Büro, machst dort wahrscheinlich nur was du willst und bist trotzdem ständig scheiße drauf. Wenn du jetzt auch noch deinen besten - und einzigen - Freund vergraulen willst, gerne!"

"Nimms mir doch nich übel. Heut is einfach ein verfickter Tag. Zuerst nervt mich Pansy, dann du und dann taucht auch noch sie plötzlich auf."

"Sie?"

"Hermine Granger." Er sprach ihren Namen voll Verachtung aus. "Ich hatte gehofft, dass ich sie nie wieder sehn muss, aber nein, bei meinem Glück muss ich auch noch mit ihr arbeiten."

"Aso, die hab ich schon wieder total vergessen." Blaise' Miene wurde dunkler.

"Wenn ich sie doch auch wieder vergessen könnt. 6 Jahre lang musste ich nicht mehr an sie denken... und jetzt... jetzt sind die ganzen Erinnerungen an sie wieder hochgekommen."

"Das sind bestimmt tolle Erinnerungen." Seine Stimme triefte förmlich vor Sarkasmus. "Hermine Schlammblut Granger, Gryffindor-Streberin hoch zehn und Freundin von Potter und den Weasleys."

"Halt deine Klappe, Zabini!" Draco schrie nun seinen Freund an. "Du hast doch keine Ahnung! Hast du sie jemals genauer kennen gelernt? Hast du jemals auch nur darüber nachgedacht, warum du sie ständig beleidigst und so? Nein, oder? Ich aber schon. Anfangs mag sie zwar ein verdammtes Schlammblut gewesen sein, doch in Wirklichkeit war sie einfach nur..." Der ehemalige Slytherin lächelte in sein Glas hinein und sah fast schon verträumt aus.

"Ok..." Blaise sah ihn mehr als nur skeptisch an. "Was is jetzt los?"

"Fuck!" Draco haute mit seiner Faust auf den alten Holztisch. "Ich habe sie geliebt, verdammt nochmal! Du musst es mir ja nicht glauben, aber ich habe sie wirklich... geliebt." Seine Stimme senkte sich wieder und wurde immer leiser, während er immer und immer wieder die letzten Worte wiederholte.

* * *

Und das war das zweite Kapitel :-P Hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ich find's eigentlich ganz 'akzeptabel'. Das nächste Kapitel wird dann wohl auch ziemlich bald kommen. Zum Glück sind Ferien und ich bin eh zu krank, um was anderes zu machen, als im Bett zu flaggn, Fernseh zu schaun oder vorm Computer rumzugammeln (meine Lieblingsbeschäftigungen)

Bitte schreibt mir eure Meinung!

Baba, Coconut


	3. Kapitel: Erinnerungen

**WICHTIG!** Ich musste leider eine Kleinigkeit ändern: Da das, was ich schreiben will zum Teil so keinen Sinn ergeben würde, hab ich das 3. Kapitel zum 4. gemacht und das 3. Kapitel ist nun das neue, was eigentlich das 4. sein müsste... Hoffe ihr habt das verstanden... Auf jeden Fall hab ich das 3. Kapitel nach dem 4. geschrieben. Die Handlung ist nun aber in der richtigen Reihenfolge uff

Das ist jetzt also das neue Kapitel. Ich hab diesen Teil einfach reingeschoben...

----------

**3. Kapitel - Erinnerungen**

Hermione Granger knallte die Tür hinter sich unabsichtlich laut zu und warf ihren Mantel voller Wut in eine Ecke des Flures. Sie konnte sich nicht mal annähernd daran erinnern, dass sie jemals in ihrem Leben so mies drauf war wie in diesem Moment. Und schon gar nicht hatte sie die Arbeit so gehasst wie jetzt. Nur wegen diesem verdammten Idioten Malfoy! Ihn nach all den Jahren wieder zu sehen, war schon irgendwie komisch für sie. In ihr loderten ein Haufen alter Gefühle wieder auf und sie wusste nicht so recht, was für Gefühle das nun waren. Sie hätte doch in Frankreich bleiben sollen.

"Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Hermione schreckte verwundert auf, als sie hinter ihr eine Männerstimme vernahm. Die Person, die gesprochen hatte, legte seine Arme um die soeben Heimgekommene.

"Nein!" Sie drehte sich in seinen Armen um und gab ihrem Freund Ronald Weasley, einem großen schlaksigen und rothaarigen jungen Mann, einen Kuss. "Mein Tag heute war das reinste Fiasko. Am Anfang war ja noch alles in Ordnung, aber dann hab ich meinen Chef kennen gelernt..."

"So schlimm?" Ron führte seine Freundin zum kleinen Sessel, der im ebenso kleinen Wohnzimmer ihrer Londoner Wohnung stand und schon förmlich auf sie wartete.

"Ja!" Sie schmiegte sich an ihren Freund. Ihre Nerven waren wirklich am Ende und das, was sie jetzt brauchte, war ein wenig Zärtlichkeit. "Wenn ich dir sagen würde, wer es ist, könntest du mich verstehen."

"Dann sag doch einfach, wer dein Chef ist." Ron setzte sich auf den Sessel, zog Hermione auf seinen Schoß und küsste sie auf ihre Wange.

Sie gab einen komischen laut von sich. "Malfoy!" presste sie zwischen ihre zusammengekniffenen Lippen heraus.

Ron sah seine Freundin fragend und gleichzeitig schockiert an. "_Der_ Malfoy? Is nicht dein Ernst?"

"Leider schon..."

"Wie kommt es, dass du für ihn arbeiten musst?" Nun war er wütend.

"Na ja, ich muss nicht direkt für ihn arbeiten. Er ist ja nicht der Abteilungsleiter, aber so im groben steht er über mir. Er arbeitet ja schon etwas länger im Ministerium als ich."

"Trotzdem. Ich glaub ich werd mich bei deinem richtigen Vorgesetzten beschweren. Dass kann er meiner Freundin doch nicht zumuten."

"Ach, hör auf Ron. So schlimm ist es auch nicht. Immerhin braucht er mich für seine Arbeit. Umbringen wird er mich schon nicht. Mach dir keine Sorgen." Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und ging in Richtung Schlafzimmer. "Ich werd mich jetzt ein bisschen hinlegen. Weck mich bitte, wenn du das Abendessen gemacht hast." Sie zwinkerte dem verdutz dreinblickenden Ron zu und setzte ihr süßestes Lächeln auf. "Danke, Schatz."

"Ich dachte du kochst mir was..." Doch Hermione war schon im nächsten Raum verschwunden.

Hermione wälzte sich im Bett hin und her. Im Moment wollte sie nichts mehr, als abzuschalten und den ganzen Tag zu vergessen. Doch der Gefallen wurde ihr nicht getan. Immer wieder flogen ihre Gedanken zurück zu Draco. Er war so komisch gewesen. Scheinbar hatte auch er nicht gewusste, was ihn heute erwarten würde. Wahrscheinlich wäre er dann gar nicht erst in der Arbeit erschienen. Hermione seufzte und öffnete die Augen. "Draco" flüsterte sie. Sie wusste, dass sie ihn vor sieben Jahren sehr verletzt hatte. Wem hätte das nicht getroffen? Immerhin hat sie einfach so mit ihm Schluss gemacht und war mehr oder weniger nach Frankreich abgehauen. Aber was hätte sie tun sollen. Eine dauerhaft ernste Beziehung wäre sowieso nie daraus geworden und für Fernbeziehungen hatte sie auch nichts übrig. Da stellte sie sich das erste Mal und auch reichlich verspätet die Frage: _Hab ich ihn überhaupt geliebt?_ So sicher war sie sich da nicht. Immerhin hatte sie ihn kalt abblitzen lassen und ihm keine einzige Träne hinterher geweint. Allerdings war sie auch sehr gut darin, ihre Gefühle zu unterdrücken. Aber wieso hatte sie dann überhaupt etwas mit ihm angefangen? Aus Langeweile wohl kaum. Das hoffte sie zumindest, denn das wäre wirklich gemein. Aus Angst? Vor was hätte sie denn Angst haben sollen, dass eine Beziehung mit Draco Malfoy die einzige Lösung gewesen wäre. Aus Unsicherheit? Nein. Hermione war ein Mensch, der nur aus fester Überzeugung heraus handelte. War es am Ende doch Liebe? Scheinbar... aber warum hatte sie es dann geheim gehalten? Die Antwort auf diese Frage war nicht so schwer zu beantworten. Was hätten ihre Freunde wohl gesagt, wenn sie plötzlich Hand in Hand mit einem Malfoy, der sie jahrelang schikaniert und beleidigt hat, in der Gegend rumlaufen würde. Da tat sich schon wieder die Frage auf, warum sie überhaupt mit ihm zusammenkam. In der Schule haben sie sich gehasst. Sie konnten sich nicht einmal annähernd ausstehen und allein der Gedanke, sie beide und ein Paar, war total absurd. Sie konnte all die Gemeinheiten doch nicht so plötzlich verziehen haben. Und wieso hat Draco auf einmal seine Meinung zu ihr so drastisch geändert. An irgendeinem Zauber wird es ja wohl kaum gelegen haben. Bei all diesen Fragen half die Reaktion, die Draco heute bei ihrem Anblick gezeigt hatte, auch nicht gerade weiter. Er war zugleich verletzt aber auch verdammt wütend gewesen.

Hermione wollte jetzt nicht mehr über Draco nachdenken, also stand sie auf, zog sich ein schlabberiges Hemd über und machte sich auf in die Küche, aus der ziemlich beunruhigende Geräusche und seltsame Töne von Ron kamen, der scheinbar wirklich versuchte, etwas zu kochen.

----------

Wiedermal mega kurz, aber immerhin hab ich es geschafft etwas zu schreiben... is ja schon mal was . 

Diesmal hoff ich aber, dass ich nicht schon wieder was vergessen hab und nachher dann alles umkrempeln muss. Ich hatte, während ich das Kapitel geschrieben hab irgendwie mal nen ziemlichen Blackout...


	4. Kapitel: Die Vergangenheit

**WICHTIG!** Ich musste leider eine Kleinigkeit ändern: Da das, was ich schreiben will zum Teil so keinen Sinn ergeben würde, hab ich das 3. Kapitel zum 4. gemacht und das 3. Kapitel ist nun das neue, was eigentlich das 4. sein müsste... Hoffe ihr habt das verstanden... Auf jeden Fall hab ich das 3. Kapitel nach dem 4. geschrieben. Die Handlung ist nun aber in der richtigen Reihenfolge uff

Wow, ich hätt nie gedacht, dass euch die Story so gut gefällt. Na ja, freut mich natürlich Und wieder danke für die lieben Reviews Massenknuddeln

Dies ist bis jetzt mein längstes Kapitel. Ganze 1.612 Wörter (incl. Überschrift). Bin richtig stolz auch mich xD

Aber jetzt halt ich meine Klappe und lass euch lesen.

----------

**4. Kapitel - Die Vergangenheit**

Draco trat gerade durch seine Bürotür, als er sie erblickte. Hermine saß auf einem der Sessel vor seinem Schreibtisch und wartete scheinbar schon auf ihn. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und schritt dann zu seinem eigenen Sessel.

"Guten Morgen, Draco", Hermine begrüßte ihn freundlich.

"Morgn", murrte Draco zurück. Er hatte einen gewaltigen Kater und null Bock auf Arbeit, Hermine, Pansy, Blaise... oder kurz gesagt, auf irgendetwas. Ausnahmsweise war Blaise auch die Person, die er als letztes sehen wollte. Das ganze was er ihm gestern erzählt hatte, war ihm äußerst peinlich. Noch nie hatte er in Gegenwart anderer Personen seinen Gefühlen so freien Lauf gelassen. Und er hatte es in der nächsten Zeit auch wirklich nicht wieder vor.

"Ähm... also... gestern konnten wir ja nicht mehr reden, da du scheinbar noch etwas anderes vorhattest." Schon wieder kaute sie auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. "Aber auf jeden Fall, ich bin ja hier, weil die Beziehungen zwischen Großbritannien und Frankreich in den letzten Jahren beträchtlich gelitten haben und ich hier jetzt sozusagen eine Botschafterin von Frankreich bin, also..."

"Sei bitte leise." Der Geräderte legte gequält seinen Kopf auf den Tisch vor ihm und stöhnte auf. "Ich hab grad den Kater meines Lebens und kann mir jetzt echt nicht auch noch das Gelaber über die scheiß Beziehungen von wasweißichwem anhören."

"Also jetzt hör mal." Hermine wurde schlagartig wütend. "Das ist mir total egal, ob du einen Kater hast, oder nicht. Selber schuld, wenn du dich auch mitten unter der Woche betrinken musst. Die Arbeit geht vor und ich rede wann, wo und soviel ich will und werde dabei bestimmt nicht Rücksicht auf deine Trunkenheit nehmen. Nur damit das mal klar ist." Sie machte eine kleine Pause, doch Draco reagierte nicht, also redete sie weiter. "Und jetzt weiter. Wir sollte uns irgendwas..."

Doch Draco hörte wirklich nicht mehr zu. Er musste lächeln. Sie hatte sich wirklich nicht verändert. "Immer noch so aufbrausend wie früher."

"Du unterbrichst mich schon wieder!" Sie sprang auf. "Ich kann so nicht mit dir arbeiten."

"Was meinst du wie's mir geht?"

Hermine schluckte ihren nächsten Kommentar herunter und verließ brausend den Raum.

"Ach komm schon. Ich reiß mich auch zusammen." Er schrie ihr so laut er konnte - was eigentlich nicht laut war - hinterher. "Mensch!" er ließ seinen Kopf, den er kurz angehoben hatte, wieder auf den Tisch fallen. "Au! Scheiße noch mal!" Wieder einer der beschissenen Tage.

Nach etwas längerer Zeit kam Hermine wieder hinein. Sie stellte ein Glas Wasser und eine Tablette vor Draco hin. "Hier, das ist Aspirin. Zwar Muggelmedizin., aber sie hilft."

Mühsam schaute er auf. "Ich nehm nix von Muggeln."

"Dann behalt doch deinen Kater. Wenn du dir nicht einmal helfen lässt." Sie machte sich schon daran, die Sachen wieder mitzunehmen, als Draco nach ihrem Handgelenk griff und somit zeigte, dass sie es stehen lassen soll. So elegant wie es ging, setzte er sich auf und sah Hermine an. "Was muss ich jetzt machen?"

Die Braunhaarige runzelte kurz die Stirn, trat dann aber näher an den Tisch heran, riss das Papier von der Tablette und warf diese in das Wasser. "Warte bis sich die Tablette aufgelöst hat und trink es. Es wird ein bisschen dauern, bis die Kopfschmerzen weg sind, aber besser wie nichts."

Geduldig warteten die Beiden. Die Stille zwischen ihnen war ihnen sichtlich unangenehm und machte die beiden nervös.

"Warum bist du wieder hier?" Draco brach das Schweigen.

"Nun ja, wie ich vorhin schon gesagt habe, bin ich so was wie eine Botschafterin von Frankreich. Wie du ja weißt, hab ich 7 Jahre lang dort gewohnt, also... Außerdem leben die anderen alle auch hier."

"Welche anderen denn?" Er konnte es sich schon denken.

"Meine Eltern, Harry, und die restlichen Weasleys natürlich."

"Und Wieselbie (A/N: schreibt man das so?)? Ist er tot?"

"Natürlich nicht!" Sie sah ihn entsetzt an. "Was soll die blöde Frage?"

"Ich frag ja nur..." Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen trank der Blonde die Muggelmedizin.

"Pff... Er hat sogar 5 Jahre lang mit mir in Frankreich gelebt. Falls es dich interessiert."

"Was!" Nun war es an ihm entsetzt zu schauen. "Was macht der Idiot in Frankreich? Und das noch mit dir? Kein Wunder, dass sie dich wieder nach England geschickt haben."

"Halt die Klappe!"

"Hui, du kennst sogar noch ein paar Ausdrücke." Er grinste sie mit seinem typischen Grinsen an. "Wie sieht's mit Scheiße und Fuck aus?" Bis jetzt hatte er nur sehr selten irgendwelche obszöne Worte aus ihrem Mund gehört. Das musste er jetzt natürlich ausnutzen.

"Scheinbar geht es dir wieder blendend." Die junge Frau sah ihn mit einem Lassmichgefälligstinfriedenundlassunsüberrichtigesachenundnichtdeinenmistsprechen-Blick an. "Dann können wir ja endlich wieder über die Arbeit reden." Scheinbar tat sie es ihm gleich. Sie nutzte die Situation noch mehr aus als Draco zuvor, weswegen Letzterer seine letzten Worte bereute. Warum musste er auch so einen Mist von sich geben. Der Alkohol war scheinbar immer noch nicht ganz aus seinem Körper heraus.

Die Beiden diskutierten bis zur Mittagspause - Draco ist 'dank' seines Katers zu spät zur arbeit gekommen - über das Thema 'Beziehung zwischen Großbritannien und Frankreich', wobei sie sich allerdings nichteinmal annähernd auf etwas Plausibles einigen konnten. Also beschlossen sie, nach der Mittagszeit weiter zu machen.

Draco machte sich schon auf den Weg zum Tropfenden Kessel, um dort zu essen, als ihm Blaise über den Weg lief.

"Hey, Alter." Das war Blaise' tägliches 'Guten Morgen'. Er legte einen Arm um Draco's Schulter. "Und? Hast du nen schönen Kater? Gestern ging's aber ganz schön ab bei dir. Bock auf'n kleines Festmahl bei Fortescue's Eissaloon?"

"Nöö, Alllter!" Er schüttelte genervt den Arm von seiner Schulter. "Mein Kater ist (dank der Muggelmedizin) weg und ich hab auch keinen Bock auf Eis. Es gibt auch Menschen hier, deren Hauptnahrungsmittel nicht Eis und Kaugummi ist."

"War ja nur ne Frage. Darf ich dir vielleicht sonst irgendwie Gesellschaft leisten?" Selbst Blaise, der eigentlich immer gut drauf war, wirkte nun etwas angepisst.

"Du kannst mit in den Tropfenden Kessel."

"Na geht doch..."

-----

"Draco?" Die beiden Freunde saßen gerade gemütlich an einem Tisch im Tropfenden Kessel und ließen sich ihr Essen wie so oft schmecken.

"Hm..." Er schluckte den Bissen, den er noch im Mund hatte herunter. "Was is?"

"Ich glaub zwar nicht, dass du darüber reden möchtest, aber das was du gestern so gesagt hast..."

Das war Draco's größte Angst gewesen. Am gestrigen Abend war er zu betrunken gewesen um zu realisieren, was er alles von sich gab und wie Blaise darauf reagierte. Doch heute... Entweder musste er sich eine logische Lüge einfallen lassen oder Wohl oder Übel die Wahrheit sagen. Und selbst wenn, dann musste das schon eine verdammt gute Lüge sein. Auch wenn man die meiste Zeit gut das Gegenteil behaupten konnte: Blaise war gar nicht so blöd wie man bei einem 'Gespräch' mit ihm denken konnte bzw. vermuten musste. In solchen Fällen konnte er wirklichen eine Art Spürsinn entwickeln, was nicht immer unbedingt gut ist.

"Ich weiß nicht so recht... Hab wohl ziemlichen Mist von mir gegeben, was?" Er lachte auf, um seine sich anbahnende Panik zu verstecken.

"Ehrlich gesagt bin ich mir nicht mal so sicher, ob das so ein Mist war. Es klang ziemlich... ernst und auch... glaubwürdig. Erfreut mich zwar nich gerade, aber was soll man machen?" Er starrte seinen Freund ununterbrochen an. Dieser schaufelte derweil weiter Essen in sich hinein. Plötzlich wurde er direkt. "Also, was ist damals vorgefallen?"

Draco hörte auf zu essen und dachte nach. Sollte er es ihm erzählen oder nicht. Nach längerem Überlegen entschied er sich für die erste Auswahlmöglichkeit.

"Nun ja, da gibt es eigentlich gar nich viel zu erzählen. Noch in Hogwarts haben wir es irgendwie hingekriegt ein Paar zu werden. Heimlich natürlich. Kurz nachdem wir mit der Schule fertig waren, hat Hermine im Ministerium angefangen - wie ich ja auch - doch sie brauchten sie eben in Frankreich. Zuerst dachte ich, dass sie mich so sehr liebt, dass sie einfach nicht geht. Und so arrogant und dumm wie ich war, hab ich ihr ein Ultimatum gesetzt: Entweder sie bleibt hier bei mir in England oder sie geht nach Frankreich. Auf eine Fernbeziehung hatte ich einfach keine Lust." Er machte kurz Pause. "Ich war so ein verdammter Arsch. Natürlich hat sie sich für die Arbeit und gegen mich entschieden. Hätt ich mir eigentlich schon vorher denken können, aber nein." Und wieder folgte eine kleine Pause. Seinen Fehler laut auszusprechen machte ihm erst so richtig klar, was er damals eigentlich gemacht hatte. "Ich habe sie abgöttisch geliebt, doch ihr hat der Abschied scheinbar kein bisschen weh getan oder auch nur annähernd etwas ausgemacht. Mittlerweile behandelt mich wie eine x-beliebige Person, die ihr irgendwie flüchtig bekannt ist. Du magst sowas ja nicht kennen, aber das tut verdammt weh, sag ich dir."

Eine Zeit lang sagte Blaise nichts, sondern hörte geduldig zu und versuchte seinem Freund mehr oder weniger Trost zu spenden. "Das ist wirklich... Aber... Wie kommt es dann, dass du Pansy geheiratet hast? Ich mein, du warst in jemand anderes verliebt und sie.. nun ja..."

"Scheinbar hab ich mir nach einiger Zeit eingeredet, dass ich Hermine überwunden und mich in Pansy verliebt habe. Immerhin war sie verrückt nach mir und wir kannten uns schon seit ner Ewigkeit. Außerdem konnte ich Hermine doch nicht für den Rest meines Lebens hinterher trauern. Ich hab's ja schließlich selbst vermasselt."

"So wirklich erklären tut's das ja nicht."

"Mann, ich weiß, dass ich total dumm war, aber was soll ich jetzt daran ändern? Das einzige was ich versuchen kann, um wieder glücklich zu werden, ist, Hermine wieder für mich zu gewinnen." Mit diesen Worten hatte sich Draco ein ziemlich großes Ziel gesetzt, doch er war zutiefst entschlossen, es auch zu erreichen.

----------

Mir ist irgendwie keine bessere Kapitelüberschrift eingefallen... no jo. Is ja nich der Weltuntergang hoff ich.

Irgendwie find ich dieses Kapitel nich so wirklich toll. Kann aber auch nich sagen, warum . Hab zur Zeit eher ein Tief, was Schreiben betrifft. Hoff, dass das beim nächsten Kapitel dann weg is...

Bis denne, Coconut


End file.
